my_favorite_disney_movie_scenesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dory Remembers Everything Finding Nemo scene.
The scene starts out after Nemo got from the pipe and then calls Dad, then hears Dory grunt and he goes over to her and asks her if she's OK, then she says Hi, I'm Dory then Nemo tells her his name and then they call out Dad together then she asks him if they were searching for her dad, or his dad, Then Nemo tells him it's his Dad they were searching for, Then Nemo asks her where they were at, Then Dory reads the pipe and it says Sydney. Dory gasps and her eyes widen and she remembers all 35 things then she screams for NEMO and then her and Nemo go find Marlin which is the name of Nemo's father. What the flashbacks were # Marlin (Nemo's dad) asking "short term memory loss" when she told him "She suffers short term loss." # Bruce shows his teeth to Marlin and Dory. # Bruce chasing Marlin and Dory using a divers mask. # The bombs Brude acidentally blew up when he threw a torpedo at it from his mouth when Dory and Marlin shot it in his mouth. # Marlin waking Dory up # Marlin and Dory face to face to an angelfish. # Marlin telling her not to cry # Malin and Dory doing impressions with a bunch of moonfish. # Marlin and Dory coming up to a trench. # Marlin and Dory scream and hug when they get surrounded by jellyfish # Marlin and Dory bouncing on top of the jellyfish to get out. # Marlin pulls Dory to safety from the jellyfish. # Marlin and Dory finally out of the jellyfish maze. # Marlin finds Dory sleeping on top of a turtleshell. # Marlin tells the story about how 2 divers took Nemo captive to Dory and the baby seaturtles. # Marlin and Dory riding on top of seaturtle named Crush. # Dory and Marlin get shoved off from Crush. And swim in a loop. # Marlin and Dory tell the turtles bye # Marlin tells Dory not to talk to another fish they don't know. # Dory speaking whale to tell him to take her and Marlin to Sydney to rescue Nemo # Whale comes toward Marlin and Dory to put them in its mouth. # Dory tells Marlin "you can never let anything happen to Nemo" # Dory tells Marlin "The whale says it's time to let go and everythings going to be alright. # Dory and Marlin let go of the whale's tongue. # Marlin and Dory in the air in Sydney. # Marlin and Dory watch the whale go all the way into the water. # Marlin and Dory scream as a pelican swoops them from the water. # Marlin and Dory get out of the pelican's throat. # Dory and Marlin screaming inside another pelicans mouth named Nigel. # Nigel, Dory and Marlin fly into the dentists office. # Dory and Marlin shocked to see Nemo floating face down in a bag playing dead # Nemo floating face down in a bag playing dead. # Dory asks Marlin where is he going # Marlin tells Dory good-bye # Dory meets Nemo